


You Are In Love

by deancaswarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancaswarrior/pseuds/deancaswarrior
Summary: New case. Fake dating. What could happen?(Inspired by the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Raddison Resort

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii welcome to my first deancas story! i will be putting a lyric at the beginning (maybe throughout) of chapters of the song this story is based on, just as an fyi! enjoy the first chapter and lmk what you think <3

* * *

**_One look, dark room, meant just for you._ **

Dean Winchester was awoken one day to his brother banging on his door at 7:39 a.m. The hunter groaned, shoving his face back into his pillow, trying to tune Sam out. Nonetheless, the banging on the door continued.

"Dean!" Sam says. "Dude, there's a new case I need to talk to you about."

"It's seven in the morning," Dean grumbles, angrily standing up from his bed and opening the door. "You look fucking disgusting."

"Thanks," Sam replies sarcastically. "I went for a run, but I just got back and was checking the news and found something. There's this sort of resort for couples, and some weird things have been going on. People have reported several hearts being ripped out of their bodies."

"That sounds like that place we went to like six years ago," says Dean. "The one with the weird-ass sucking things, and Donna was there."

"Yeah... this isn't the same monster, though. It could be a similar situation."

"Then let's hit the road."

"About that..." Sam starts, "I already agreed to helping Claire with a case she found, since she actually bothered to call and ask for help. I couldn't say no. I think you should take Cas with you."

"Cas?" Dean repeats.

"Yeah. Cas."

"Fine. But do you know how hard it is working cases with him? He does not know how to keep things a secret.""I know. Good luck."

Sam disappears down the hall, leaving Dean to himself once again. Dean shuts the door and changes into his usual attire, jeans and a flannel. After getting ready, he roams the bunker for several minutes in an attempt to locate the angel. Dean finds him in the kitchen, sitting across from Jack. "You two are up early," Dean comments, gaining their attention.

"Yes, well, as you know, we don't need very much sleep," Castiel replies. "And Dean, Sam has already told me about the case we have to work, so there is no need to explain."

"Okay, great. Let me get my fed suit and—"

"You don't need it."

"What?" Dean asks as Castiel stands up from the table. 

"You don't need it. We aren't attending as FBI. Did Sam not tell you?

"Tell me what?"

"All the victims at the resort have been same-sex oriented. Sam said it was best if we went undercover as a couple, rather than agents so we could essentially act as bait," the angel explains, and _that's_ when Dean realizes why Sam chose not to go. Although the hunt with Claire may be true, he knew that him and Sam could not possibly go under cover for this case as a freaking _couple_.

"Sam is one sneaky motherfucker," Dean murmurs. "But wait, so this case is some kind of homophobic bullshit?"

"I suppose so," Castiel replies.

"I never heard about homophobic ghosts running around before. That's new. Guess we better get going, though, since I don't need to pack any other things."

* * *

"You ever kissed a guy, Cas?" Dean asks, as him and Castiel are driving later that day to their destination.

"Uh... that's a personal question, Dean."

"Come on. You graphically explained to Sam and I about when you and April had sex."

"I don't think I've kissed a man before, no," Castiel states, looking at Dean. "Have you?"

"Yeah."

"Was it— did you like it?"

"Now _that's_ a personal question, man," Dean mutters, looking away from the angel. 

"Now you're telling me _that's_ too personal? Do you know how many times Sam and I have had to endure your hookups in the motel room beside ours? You aren't very quiet," Castiel says, glaring at the hunter beside him. Dean looks over at Castiel and just grins.

"I think we're getting close," Dean comments, completely avoiding answering the angel's question. "It should be on your left."

The two drive in silence for five more minutes before arriving at the resort. Dean pulls into the parking lot, observing the couples all walking around and engaging in various activities. Dean steps out of the car, meeting Castiel on the other side of the impala. The two awkwardly stand for a moment before Dean says, "I guess you better take my hand or something. Make it look like we're into each other while we check in." Castiel complies, his hand gripping Dean's as they walk into the lobby. Strangely, Dean's hand in the angel's was almost _comforting_. 

"Hello, welcome to the Raddison Resort for couples, how can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asks.

"We're just here to check in," Dean replies. "Uh, last name is Novak."

"Give me just one moment," says the woman, typing something into the computer. "Great. You two will be staying in room 304. As usual there's room service, we have a pool on the rooftop in addition to the larger one just outside here, there is a gym located on the third floor, and we have activities planned daily on the calendar posted in our lobby."

"Thank you very much," Castiel responds, grabbing the two key cards from the woman. The two make their way to the elevator. Once it shuts, Dean lets go of Castiel's hand.

"It seems kind of nice here," Dean says. "Sucks that people are getting their fucking hearts ripped out, though."

"It is unfortunate, yes."

The elevator comes to a stop on their floor, and Dean and Castiel make their way to their room. Once Dean opens the door, it reveals a large room with a king-sized bed in the middle, red flower petals scattered across it. "Well, damn," Dean states, looking around. "Shit's nice. Hope you know I move around a lot when I sleep." He looks over at Castiel and winks, and the angel just shakes his head.

"You should text Sam and tell him we've arrived," Castiel tells Dean, who nods. Dean takes his phone out, searching for sam in his contacts.

**To: Sam**

_> We r at the resort. How's Claire doing?_

**From: Sam**

_> You and Cas got a chance to make out yet? lol. Claire's good. She's dating Kaia. They seem happy. Them and Jody say hi._

**To: Sam**

_> Fuck you, we just held hands. U suck. and that's good. Tell them I miss them all_

**From: Sam**

_> Dean Winchester, missing people? What is going on? The love must have already gotten to your head!!!_

**To: Sam**

_> And here is another instance in which I tell you to shut the fuck up. Talk to u later_

"You and your brother have a very odd way of communicating," Castiel notes, looking down at Dean's phone.

"And?"

"Nothing. Just an observation."

"Fine. Hey, I think we should leave our room in a little bit. First, let's check out the articles Sam sent us, though. I wonder if any of the victims' partners are still staying here."


	2. The One With Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel's first and second official days at the Raddison Resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my loves !! as usual lmk ur thoughts <3

* * *

**_No proof, not much, but you saw enough._ **

"So how long have you two been dating?"

Dean was sat next to Castiel at the pool the following day, soon being approached by a couple, a man and a woman, who looked to be in their mid-twenties. Dean turns around, and puts on a smile, pulling the angel to his side.

"Almost twelve years," he replies. 

"That's adorable," the woman says, smiling softly. "I assume you two are married?"

"Yes," Castiel interjects, talking before Dean can. "It's our anniversary tomorrow, which is why we're here. It's going to be eight years."

"That's wonderful!"

Dean didn't really feel like making up some bullshit story for the people in front of him and Castiel, so he takes one look at the angel before kissing him. Once the couple gets the memo, they eventually walk away from Castiel and Dean.

"That was... unexpected," Castiel states, pulling away from Dean.

"They were just going to ask us hundreds of questions. Best way to get someone to leave you alone is to start making out. That way they're uncomfortable and are forced to leave.

"Your logic is terrible," the angel states, causing Dean to chuckle. "I do have some news, though. I found two of the victims' partners who are still here. I spoke with them earlier today, and besides the fact that they're both homosexual couples, they also had the common factor of being in their twenties. This reminded me of lamias— the creatures that feed on hearts. Although, I'm not sure why that would be occurring here in California, as they're typically only found in Greece."

"And what the hell are they doing preying on young gay people?" Dean murmurs.

"Not sure. It could be a hybrid creature of some kind."

"Like a mutant?"

"Exactly."

"Fucking fantastic."

* * *

Castiel was sat on the couch in the hotel room while Dean sat at the desk, researching something about the town they were in for the case on his laptop. They'd been inside the room for almost two hours now, and Dean was starting to lose his mind.

"I'm going to get some air," Dean says. "You wanna come with? It's almost midnight. Doubt anyone's watching, so we don't have to be all over each other or anything."

"I suppose that would be nice," Castiel replies, standing up from the couch. "I believe the rooftop should be quiet."

"That's cool with me."

The two take the elevator up to the rooftop of the resort, exiting to feel the cool breeze of the California air.

"It's nice out here," Dean notices. 

"I agree." Castiel steps closer to Dean so that they're both leaning against the fence on the rooftop. "Do you think the creature will attack again tonight? We are up already, so there's a good chance we'd be able to see if something happens out here."

"Not sure," Dean replies. "Nothing happened last night or during the day yesterday. Like you said, you talked to the vics and it sounds like some sort of hybrid lamia. When we manage to find the shit, we'll just have to stab it with silver or burn it with salt and see if that works."

"But why does it attack such a specific group of people?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's an old homophobic motherfucker who used to work here or something and is angry," Dean suggests. "We should check the records of who's worked here before. I'll try to break into the room where they keep the records tomorrow."

"Wait, Dean," Castiel says. "I just thought of something. We're here as _bait_ , like Sam said. So why haven't we been attacked yet?"

"You said that all the people who have been attacked are in their twenties. We ain't that. So Sam's plan of using us as bait is most likely bullshit," Dean explains.

"Oh," Castiel responds. "We should probably still keep up this relationship thing, though, so nobody here gets suspicious."

"Yeah, I know."

Silence falls between the two as they stare at the view in front of them of the pool outside the lobby. Not many people were still walking around; in fact, the only few people the two could notice were one couple walking back to their room and another emerging from the pool.

"Isn't the pool closed?" Castiel asks, and Dean nods.

"They probably broke in. And not to swim, if you know what I mean."

"Do people really— _in the pool_?"

"Yep," Dean replies, grinning. 

"That is gross. But I suppose you don't think so, since you're one to hook up wherever you feel is necessary."

"Okay, _not_ in a public pool. _That's_ just unsanitary."

"At least you have some standards," Castiel mutters. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Dean answers.

"Whenever we've kissed, these past two days, I, uh... it doesn't seem that weird," the angel admits.

"That's not a question, Cas," Dean says quietly. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. Nevermind."

"You're being weird."

"Why have you never been in a relationship in the eleven years I've known you?" Castiel asks, looking over at Dean. "You've slept with many people, I know _that_. But you've never had a girlfriend as long as I've known you. Why?"

"What's it to you?" Dean replies. "Does it matter?"

"Am I not allowed to ask such questions? Isn't this what best friends talk about?"

"You know why I don't date. They'll probably end up dead. I don't like getting attached to people," Dean explains. "Thought you knew this."

"I guess. But why have you allowed yourself to get close to me?" the angel asks.

"You're different."

"How so?"

Dean gives Castiel a look and just smiles, not saying anything. Castiel looks back at Dean when he turns to face the view in front of him, and suddenly he's kissing the hunter. It takes Dean a moment to realize what was happening, and he swiftly pulled away.

"The fuck are you doing, Cas?" he asks. "Nobody's watching us. We don't have to do that."

"I know."

"I can't do this right now," Dean murmurs, stepping away from the fence. "You can't just kiss me like that, man."

"Do you not feel the same way?"

" _What_ way? What the hell are you talking about?"

"About me."

"I'm not fucking gay, Cas. Just because we've had to pretend to be in a relationship here doesn't mean I'm suddenly into you," Dean says. "I'm going to bed. I don't know what you were thinking."

* * *

Dean and Castiel were sat at the bar in the resort the next day. Dean's left arm was slung around the angel's waist while his right held a beer. He was making friendly conversation with the bartender, while Castiel was lost in his own thoughts about the previous night. Dean's rejection was slightly odd to him. There were times back at the bunker or on other cases where Castiel truly believed Dean saw him in a romantic light. The angel was not always great at reading emotions, but he was usually excellent at reading Dean Winchester after knowing him for over ten years.

"So how'd you two meet?" the bartender asks, snapping Castiel out of his own thoughts with that question.

"Well," says the angel, "We met working together."

"Really? What do you two do?"

"We, uh, we both worked at a tech store. We're computer repair technicians," Dean says. "Not a very sexy job to meet at, but hey, it worked out."

"Very interesting," the bartender replies, smiling. "How long are you staying?"

"For a week," Castiel says. "It's been wonderful so far, though."

"That's good to here. I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need more drinks." After the bartender walks away, Castiel faces Dean.

"Computer repair technicians? _That's_ the first job that came to your mind?"

"Dude, I don't know! It's just what I thought of," Dean replies, and Castiel can't help but smile and shake his head. "Hey, hold on. I'm going to kiss you."

"What? Did you—" Castiel is cut off by Dean kissing him. He knew that Dean obviously had a reason, so he kissed the hunter back. The two hear a woman clear her voice, and Castiel tries to pull away, but Dean kisses him with more force this time. Again, the woman clears her voice, and Dean groans, pulling away now. When the two men look over at the woman, it's the one they spoke to by the pool the previous day. Castiel then realized Dean probably noticed her approaching them, and attempted to get her to go away by kissing him. Obviously, there was not much success.

"What a coincidence that I'm seeing you two!" she exclaims. 

"You too," Dean responds, forcing a smile on his face. "Uh, now isn't the best time to talk, we—"

"So how did you guys sleep? If you _got_ any, that is," she inquires, a smirk written on her face. Dean wanted her to get out of their hair, but remained civil.

"Where is the guy you're here with?" Dean asks, ignoring her question.

"Oh, you know. Making friends. We've met many lovely people here the past few days, including you two. I don't even know your names!"

Dean stares at her, feeling his suspicious rising. "Alec and Sean. We were kind of in the middle of something, though, if you don't mind."

The woman's cheerful face changes to more annoyed, and she sighs. "Alright. I'll leave you two alone." After she walks away, Dean shakes his head dramatically.

"God, isn't she annoying?" he says. "Something's off with her, man. She won't leave us alone."

"Then let's figure out what room she's staying in," Castiel responds. "She's heading out."

The two stand up from the bar, and Dean grabs Castiel's hand as they're exiting the bar. They make sure to remain a somewhat far distance from the woman who was now walking down the hall, but they still followed her. After she turned the corner, Dean and Castiel followed, and then witnessed her using her keycard to enter one of the rooms. After the door shuts, Dean speaks. "I'm going to see if I can see through the hole in the door." He looks around, making sure nobody else was there, and then approached the door. Dean used one eye to try and look inside the room, and was able to see the living room area. Nothing out of the ordinary was there; just a few suitcases. After looking through the hole for nearly a minute, Dean didn't see anything happen, so he stopped.

"Anything?" Castiel asks, and Dean shakes his head.

"No. But she could be up to something in another room. We have to find a way inside."

Suddenly, the two heard the woman's door opening back up, and Dean quickly pushes Castiel against the door of another room, their lips crashing against each other for the second time that evening. They hear footsteps, but no voice. Dean manages to get a glance at the woman, and she was walking in the opposite direction of the two. However, for some reason, Dean went back to kissing the angel and not stopping. This kiss between them felt different than their previous ones. This one didn't feel as fake. It almost gave Dean those butterfly feelings in his stomach, like he was a teenager again. Dean moved his fingers to the back of the angel's hair, never noticing until now how soft his hair was. That brought him back to reality. The hunter pulls away, and they stand facing each other in silence. Dean clears his throat, and then says, "I think she's gone."

Castiel could hear the nervousness in Dean's voice.


End file.
